


Sorrow's Waltz

by breezy_pitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, ghost au, it gets sad, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezy_pitch/pseuds/breezy_pitch
Summary: Lance has always been lonely in his cabin. But when a new guy moves in, it was not what Lance wanted.DESCRIPTION OF SUICIDE AND SELF HARM!





	Sorrow's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's writing everything but her chapter fic. :P
> 
> THERE IS A SUICIDE SCENE! PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SELF HARM OR SUICIDE PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!

Lance always loved his home. Even after his death, the small cabin was his sanctuary. The brown walls. The old bed. The rusty stove. It all ages. Unlike him.

But the one thing Lance did not like about his home was that it was lonely. So much time has passed. Lance cannot tell how many years it has been since his mother came to visit, only to have tears running down her face. And even after all these years, no one has moved in.

Maybe the story of how a body of a man was found in the living room turned people away. Or maybe it was how no one cared for the place. Or maybe it was the location in the middle of nowhere, miles from the closet town.

Or maybe it was Lance himself.

Maybe people could tell something else lived in the cabin. Maybe they did not like his presence even though they could never see him. Lance would not blame them. Sometimes he could not even stand himself.

But Lance was alone. The last time he saw another person was when they were caring his lifeless corpse out. His mother could not look at her youngest son's home. His siblings could never sort through his things. His grandmother probably refused to ever look at her grandson's home.

The dust covering his home showed the zero amount of care. It broke Lance's heart to see the mistreatment of his beloved home.

His only wish was to see his home become a safe haven for someone like it was for him. But he hoped it had a different outcome.

Perhaps Lance could provide some comfort. He believed his presence could change someone's life.

But how it happened was not what he wanted.

…

Lance was looking out the window when he saw it. A moving van.

Confused, Lance followed the van with his eyes. There was no other houses for miles.

The van pulled up on front of the cabin, increasing Lance’s confusion. The motorcycle appeared from behind the van.

 _Wait,_ Lance thought, _are they moving here?_

It was confusing to Lance as to why someone would move into a place without checking it out first. But, he could not take his eyes off the new resident.

The person gets off the motorcycle. They took off their helmet to reveal a young, and hot, man. He looked to be the same age Lance was when he died, maybe even a year or two older. Lance could not take his eyes off of the man. His hair reached his shoulders in a mullet style that was popular way before Lance was even born. The man's eyes were a striking dark blue that almost looked black. Lance was captivated.

The man got assistance from the movers and started placing all of Lance' s furniture outside. A bit dejected, Lance was sad to see his stuff go, but he was also excited for the change. He could not wait to see his cabin look homey again.

Lance followed and watched the people move his stuff out a replace it with the furniture and belongings of the motorcycle guy. He was fixated on the people, especially the new owner. For the first person he has seen in years, Lance had to admit this guy was one of the most beautiful people he has ever laid eyes on.

As the movers brought in the last of the young man's belongings, Lance was looking through as much as he could. It was at times like these that Lance wished he interact with the real world. But, no. He was only an observer.

The movers finished their job and left the young man alone in the cabin. The van pulled away and drove back to civilization.

The young man looked around. “If there are any spirits here, my name is Keith,” he said half-joking.

Lance laughed. He was not expecting Keith to make a comment like that. Lance smiled as he thought, _This should be interesting._

…

And he was not wrong. Keith was a klutz, but he also had confidence. Whenever he knocked anything over he would grumble and swear under his breath. If he burnt himself, he would go on like nothing happened. But, Lance still saw the small grimaces on his face.

There were also times where Keith would have multiple papers spread out. He would hunch over them and scribble. Every time there were more and more paper.

During these times, Lance would look over his shoulder. There were charts, pictures, sticky notes, and the like. Everything had writing covering it. All except one. A picture of a man with dark hair and dressed like an astronaut. 

One time, Keith murmured quietly, “I'm gonna find you, Shiro.”

Lance wondered who Shiro was. Was he Keith's friend? Lover? Family? Who ever he was, he was important to Keith.

Keith would spend hours sorting through everything. And Lance admired the determination Keith had. He would just sit next to Keith and watch.

Some nights, Keith would cry himself to sleep. On those nights, Lance would cuddle up next to Keith and rub his arms, trying to soothe the other man even though he knew he could not feel it.

The despair Keith felt broke Lance’s heart. All he wanted was to help the other, but there was nothing he could do.

…

Months went by with no changes. Keith still looked for Shiro only to cry at night while Lance tried in vain to comfort him.

One night was different. Sometimes Keith would leave the cabin and come back somber. But this time he came in with tears staining his face.

He ran to his bed and reached under. He pulled out a beautiful knife the same color of his eyes.

Lance did not know the blade was there.

Keith ripped off his gloves, and that is when Lance saw them.

Scars.

Scars oh so similar to the ones he gave himself in his life. Multiple thick scars running from Keith's wrists to his upper arms.

As Keith brought the knife up, Lance felt the pain. A pain he was so accustomed to. Every place a knife ever broke his skin stung as blood ran from his ghostly form to fade as it fell.

Lance ignored the pain as he knew there was nothing that would stop it. It would stop on its own. Instead, Lance ran to Keith and hugged him. He felt tears running down his face as he knew there was nothing he could do to stop him. 

Cries came out. “Please! Please, Keith! Don't do this! It won't solve anything! Stop! Please!”

Keith did not listen. He cut as he felt the sting as the blood seeped out.

Lance only cried.

…

It happened multiple times.

Mostly, Keith would do it after he came across another dead end in his search for Shiro. Other times he would wake up from a nightmare and pull out the beautiful blade that often become red in blood. A few times, Keith would randomly stop what he was doing and cut.

Lance cried every time. He knew if Keith did not stop, he would end up like him. Soul trapped in the cabin forever.

He tried to comfort the other. Keith would cry and scream. Lance would wail knowing his comfort could never be felt.

Keith never said a word. He would just cry as he held the knife.

Only once did he ever say anything. “I want my brother back!” he wailed. Lance figured he meant Shiro.

Lance would plead every time. He would beg for Keith to stop. What Keith was doing would only lead to one horrible thing. It would lead an afterlife similar to Lance. An afterlife of loneliness and heartbreak. Of pain from all the regrets.

And as time went on, they both failed in the end.

…

Just like the first time it happened, it started with Keith rushing into the house with tears running down his face.

Only this time, he did not run for his knife.

Instead he went to his kitchen. Keith opened his medicine cabinet and grabbed every last prescription medicine he had.

Lance screamed, “Please, Keith! Don't do this! You still have so much in life! You have to find Shiro! You have to fall in love! You need to make friends! Have fun! Don't do this! Please!”

But just like every time before, Keith did not hear him. He swallowed every pill.

In minutes, he felt changes. His heart rate increased. His breathing slowed. He felt the room grow cold.

Lance saw changes as well. He saw the sweat the covered Keith's skin. He saw his pupils dilate. And all he could do was sit there and watch. He sat beside Keith who laid on his bed. He caressed his cheeks. All while asking, “Why? What happened to you to make you do this?”

Throughout Keith's death, Lance stayed with him. Even when he felt the sharp pains in his arms, he did not stop comforting Keith.

Keith, who thought he was dying alone.

It took hours. Keith vomited multiple times. But the final time is what killed him. He did not move and ended up choking.

Lance never stopped crying.

He saw the very last Keith ever took. It broke his heart. Worse than ever before.

Was this what his mother felt when she found him?

He watched as minutes after Keith final breath, his soul rose from the body.

Lance remember how disorienting and confusing it was.

“How could you do that?” he wailed. But he knew. He did the same thing all those years ago.

Keith's eyes widen as he took in Lance. He looked around and finally saw his body. Colorless and covered in vomit and sweat. Glancing back at Lance, he asked, “What happened?”

Lance only screamed back, “You killed yourself. Now you can never find Shiro. You threw your life away.”

“Who,” he gulped. “Who are you?”

“Lance. I've been with since you moved here.”

Keith’s eyes widened further as he looked at the sobbing man in front of him. He looked so young. And he had blood running down his arms. Keith panicked as he took it in. “Are you…?”

“Dead. Like you.” Lance paused. Tears still flowing down his face. “Why didn't you stop? You weren't supposed to end up like me.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize. It's already been done.” There was so much sadness in his voice. “Killing yourself wasn't the answer.”

This caused Keith to break down as well.

…

They found Keith's body two months later. It was too late. The souls were just glad they no longer had to see the body.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not believe suicide is ever the answer. If you are feeling suicidal please get help because there are people who care about you even if it doesn't seem like it.


End file.
